kidsmealfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek 2 (Burger King, 2003)
Press release Shrek 2 Toys at Burger King MIAMI, May 26, 2004 -- BURGER KING® is marking the return of Shrek™ in a really big way, with 12 foot tall inflatable Shrek standing on the roofs of selected BURGER KING restaurants and the limited time availability of a new series of Shrek-themed toys in Kids Meals for Guests in the U.S. and Canada. The return of Shrek and friends, both original and new, to BURGER KING restaurants corresponds with the release of Shrek2™, the sequel to the 2001 hit film Shrek. "The original Shrek motion picture was a hit with our Guests, so we're thrilled to be a promotional partner with DreamWorks on Shrek2," said Russ Klein, chief marketing officer for Burger King Corporation. "Our inclusion of a larger-than-life Shrek on top of more than 2,000 of our restaurants across the country provides powerful 'air support' for the film, and adds an extra dimension of fun for Guests when they visit their neighborhood BURGER KING." Eight new Shrek characters are featured in the new toy series, now available in restaurants: *Bug Snack Shrek: Move his head on the LCD screen for Shrek to catch flying bugs; electronic sounds indicate whether or not you've caught his snacks *Once Upon A Time Donkey: Pull open the Donkey's mouth to learn the time from an LCD clock *Shrek's Secret Storybook: Wave the key over the lock to open the book and reveal three Shrek activity cards, or use it to store your small, but most prized possessions *Puss in Boots Bobbler: Shrek's newest sidekick has eyes that will illuminate from any light source in the room *Ballroom Dance Fiona: Wind Fiona up and watch her skirt light as she dances around in either her princess or ogress form *Talking Gingerbread Man: Insert a trading card into the reader and hear a funny movie quote from the Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio Knows Lie Detector: Ask a friend a question, hear the response and push the button on the electronic lie detector to learn if the answer is the "truth" or a fib *Jail Break Shrek: Press the button on the back and see Shrek™ transform from a calm to excited expression Equal quantities of each toy are being provided to all restaurants, and the type of toy included with each Kids Meal is provided randomly. In conjunction with the Shrek2™ promotion, BURGER KING® restaurants are offering Guests a limited-time-only, green cherry limeaid ICEE® frozen treat. "Our original Shrek promotion proved that appealing and humorous, character-inspired toys delight kids of all ages and add fun entertainment to our Guests' restaurant experience," said Brian Gies, senior director of youth and family marketing for Burger King Corporation. "Coupling creative advertising, these premiums, the giant inflatables and the green cherry limeaid ICEE® frozen treat, Shrek is a big, bold winner for our Guests, restaurants and DreamWorks." The BURGER KING Shrek2 promotion is supported with in-restaurant merchandising, web-based marketing and national kid-directed television advertising, which began May 24, 2004. The :30 spots were created by Minneapolis-based Campbell-Mithun, Burger King Corporation's kids advertising agency of record. About the Film The natural order of fairy tales is interrupted in the sequel to the Academy Award®-winning blockbuster "Shrek." "Shrek 2" sends Shrek, Donkey and Princess Fiona on a whirlwind of new adventures with more fairy-tale favorites to lampoon along the way. About Burger King Corporation Our vision: We proudly serve the best burgers in the business, plus a variety of real, authentic foods... all freshly prepared... just the way you want it. The BURGER KING® system operates more than 11,220 restaurants in all 50 states and in 60 countries and territories around the world. Ninety-one percent of BURGER KING restaurants are owned and operated by independent franchisees, many of them family-owned operations that have been in business for decades. Burger King Holdings, Inc., the parent company, is private and independently owned by an equity sponsor group comprised of Texas Pacific Group, Bain Capital and Goldman Sachs Capital Partners. In fiscal year ending June 30, 2003, Burger King Corporation had system-wide sales of $11.1 billion. To learn more about BURGER KING, please visit the company's website at http://www.burgerking.com. Category:Burger King Category:Shrek Category:2004 Category:DreamWorks Animation